


Whatever You Want - 5 Seconds of Summer Imagines

by crashinashton



Series: Gay Boys Being Gay Boys [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Anger, Angst, Character Death, Crying, Depressing, Depression, Double Anal Penetration, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Bar, Gay For You, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Men Crying, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Same-Sex Marriage, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Two Shot, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crashinashton/pseuds/crashinashton
Summary: A collection of 5SOS imagines all for you. These are ALL malexmale imagines. I will not write a femalexmale unless it's included in a threesome or something like that and is not the main relationship.I'm writing these imagines because I am a guy, and I feel like there isn't enough male!reader 5sos imagines out there. You can request pretty much anything as long as it is malexmale.





	1. Request Guidelines

Hello, and welcome to whatever mess this is gonna be. Please only request on this chapter.

I'm pretty chill when it comes to almost anything, so there's a lot that I won't write. However, there are a few things that I will not, for the life of me, ever write in my entire existence. That being said, here's a list of the few things that I can think of at the moment:  


> Scat Play - That shits nasty, okay? I'm not into that.  
> Watersports - No. Like I said before, it's nasty and I'm not into it.  
> Foot Fetishes - Once again, no thanks.  
> R*pe - This one is a bit different, as I will write about it in the past, but I will NOT write about one of the boys doing/going through it, nor will I write the reader into those situations.  
> Su*c*de & Cu**ting - I WILL write about depression, anxiety, and other things like that, but I will NEVER write about any attempts or successes or committing su*c*de. I suffer from severe depression and anxiety, and I have tried to commit multiple times. I have also c*t before. I do not want to relapse just because I wrote a stupid imagine for some random person on the internet.

Other than those things, I will write pretty much anything. Though, if you do request something that's not on the tiny list and I still say no, you have no right to get angry or salty with me. It is my right as an author to choose what I will and will not write. I write these by myself purely for your entertainment. Plus, I can't think of everything that exists in the world that I don't like.

That being said, please feel free to request whatever you'd like to see in the comments! Make sure to include in your request the pairing, and what you'd like to see in the story, whether it be smut, fluff, angst, or a combination of multiple.

Here's an example:  
Can you write a Calum Hood x Reader where they're both cops and at each others' throats because a criminal got away or something, and then they fuck in the locker room where the reader is pressed up against the locker while Calum has his hand over the reader's mouth to keep him quiet? Add something like Calum is talking to another coworker over the lockers as he fucks the reader.

I'll try to write whatever is requested as soon as I can.


	2. Talking to the Bed Sheets - c.h.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested: No
> 
> Summary: Calum wakes up to a cold bed again. Only, this time, he talks aimlessly to the void.
> 
> WARNINGS: Mentions of character death, HEAVY angst & sadness

Calum's eyes open to the light of dawn coming through the window. He yawns, his eyes closing as he stretches his arms out in front of him, his joints cracking quietly. He sits up, rubbing his eyes.

"Mornin'," he mumbles, yawning again.

And then it hits him.

He looks over to your side of the bed, the room suddenly going dark for him once more. He runs his hand over where you used to sleep, his eyes suddenly falling on the golden band adorning his ring finger. He frowns, bringing his hand up in front of his face. He slouches over while his right-hand plays with the band that used to make him so happy.

He drops his hands into his lap and sighs, tears springing in the corners of his eyes.

"Good morning, love," he mumbles into the emptiness of your shared room. "I hope you slept well." His voice cracks and he squeezes his eyes shut, trying not to let the tears slip down his cheeks.

"Oh, who am I kidding," he chuckles, mostly to himself.

His right-hand moves to his face, wiping down his cheeks as he sniffs.

"I miss you. I miss you a lot. In fact, we all miss you. The boys, they've been trying to cheer me up, trying to get me out of the house so I can maybe find another guy. But I can't. I just can't. I still wear the ring even though you're gone because it's what tethered us together, no matter how far away we were. I still wear it because I'm hoping that one day, _one day_ , I'll wake up to you next to me again. That you'll be here beside me once more and that I won't be alone. That all of it was just some stupid, horrible nightmare. That you're not gone and I'm not slowly going insane in the confinements of our own home." Tears have fallen down Calum's face in rapid succession and he doesn't bother wiping them as he watches them fall from his face onto the blanket that he grips so tightly in his fists.

"I can barely bring myself out of bed every morning. I just want to lay here until I die so I could somehow be with you again. But I can't. I get up for our child, our _son_. I can barely get up, but I do it anyway. You know," Calum pauses for a moment to move his gaze to your empty pillow, "Every morning, he asks me 'when's daddy coming home?' And every time, I tell him 'I don't know, but until he does, I'll be there with you.' And when he finally gets out of the car and goes into his school, I come home, and I cry. It's been a year, but it only feels like yesterday when you were taken from me. It's been an entire year, yet he still waits for you to come home."

A sob breaks through Calum's lips and he leans to rest his hand on his fist.

"God, every damn day, he's hoping that you'll be back when he comes home from school, that you're coming home one day, and when you do, you'll have presents, or food, or something with you for him from wherever you went." He lifts his head from his fist and lays down again, turning on his side to look at the empty space you once occupied. "If only he knew. He misses you just as much as I do, but he still doesn't know that you're not coming back home, that you're really, _truly_ gone for good. And I don't want to tell him that. I don't want to tell him that daddy is never coming home. He has so much hope in him, and if he found out that you were-" He chokes on his own words, his voice dropping down to just above a whisper "... that you were dead and gone, it would crush him. His hopes and dreams would shatter just like I did as soon as you flat lined. But, at the same time, I want to tell him. I want to tell him before he loses his hope that daddy will someday come back and greet him like he always did."

Calum pauses for what seems like an eternity, the silence almost suffocating, just like it always is these days.

"I miss you so fucking much, baby. I wish it would've been me instead. It _should've_ been me in your place. I know you would tell me to stop thinking like that if you were still here, but it's the truth. We were both in the accident, yet you were the one who had it the worst. If I could somehow go back in time and change things, I would have never convinced you to come on a joyride in the middle of the night. If we never went, and instead stayed inside, maybe I'd still have you with me. It's so hard without you. Both of our families are trying to help, but it's still so hard. I sometimes forget to go grocery shopping and to restock the fridge, because you used to always do it."

Calum laughs, "Whenever I did it, I would always buy some unnecessary shit that we didn't need, and you'd always scold me for it. We both knew that we could afford it, but you were always cautious, just in case, one day, something were to happen to our funds. You always did the things I couldn't."

Calum stops, only now realizing that he's talking to nothing but emptiness. That he's talking to bed sheets.

He sighs and sniffs, wiping his eyes and his cheeks. He takes a moment to gather himself before speaking one last time to your empty spot.

"I love you. I love you so damn much that it hurts sometimes. I wish you were here, but we both know that isn't possible. I love you so much. I'll keep living and doing my best. For you."

He glances one last time at the empty spot before getting out of bed, knowing he'll probably be talking to the bed sheets again soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Hoped you enjoyed the first imagine of this collection thing. I'm sorry it's so sad. I wrote this at about 1am when my depression was messing with my head. I was actually listening to audios when I came across this really sad one. It was basically the same storyline, and it really inspired this fic. I do suggest you listen to it, as it is super heartwrenching. I liked it a lot, and it actually made me cry, so be careful if you listen to it lol. Anyway, here's the link. I hope you enjoy.  
> NOTE: This particular user on soundgasm (beneaththefloorboards) has sexual content on his profile, so if you do not want to listen/see those audios, then listen to the link and then close the tab. If you click on his profile, you WILL see these, but you do not have to listen to them. Please proceed with caution.  
> https://soundgasm.net/u/beneaththefloorboards/M4MWaking-Up-Without-YouSadStoryL-BombsFEELS


	3. Concerts and Hot Guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested: Yes
> 
> Summary: Reader is the brother of a girl obsessed with 5SOS. He doesn't really care about them, but he's still forced to go to their concert with his sister. Who knows? Maybe he'll get a surprise that causes him to care about them more than he thinks he ever would.
> 
> Warnings: Lil bit of angst, mentions of boners, strong language

Her room was adorned with posters of them, heart stickers pasted beside their heads. She had many pieces of merch which she wore any chance she could get. She had all of their albums, digital and physical, and loved to get updates on Twitter about them and whatever they were doing. So, it was no surprise when she asked your mom to get her tickets to the show that was happening in your town in a few weeks. And you were fine with her going to the show. It meant being able to have a quiet weekend vacation without her blaring those songs all the damn time. Hell, you were here for a break from college. You haven't come home for a long time because of the horrible requirement the college you go to puts on your shoulders. So, the fact that your mom is making you go with your sister to a concert put on by a band that you don't care about at all is making you not like this break as much as you should. I mean, of course, you complained to your mother, saying that you only got so much time before you had to go back and that you wanted to relax with your family a bit, but that only made her argue back with "Going with your sister to this concert will let you spend some quality time with her! You're a 22-year-old with your driver's license, and she's a 17-year-old who hasn't bothered to try and even get her learner's permit!" You groaned and finally agreed to go with her, but you said you wouldn't enjoy it unless there was food.

Spoiler alert: There wasn't. You only knew that because your stomach was growling and your headache was slowly getting worse and worse by the second. Teenage girls were surrounding you, jumping up and down while screaming the lyrics to a song you didn't know nor want to know. Luckily, this was the last song of the performance, meaning you could go home and stuff your mouth full of snacks that definitely weren't good for your health. You played on your phone the best you could as your sister screamed at you with a huge grin on her face. You gave her a pained smile before going back to your phone, trying to distract yourself until this thing is over. If you didn't you're sure you would pop a boner just looking at the lads on stage. You may not like their music or care about their career, but you couldn't trick yourself into not liking the boys themselves. God damn, those Australian men on stage were hot. Like, Jesus, you would love for any one of them to bend you over and just take you. But you couldn't think of that because you were in public and you didn't want anyone to know you were thinking of fucking a celebrity in that was on the stage in front of you. Hell, you didn't even know if they were gay, or bi, or whatever. But if they were, maybe you had a chance with one of-

Your thoughts were cut short by your sister yanking on your arm. You look up at her with furrowed eyebrows to see her somehow screaming even louder while pointing at the space right in front of the both of you. You look up at the stage in front of you only to see the bassist of the band crouched right in front of you.

Your eyes widen when you make eye contact and your breath catches in the back of your throat. _'Holy shit,'_ you think, your hand gripping your phone tightly while your other is a fist by your side. He winks at you before standing up and walking away, and you're sure you felt your heart skip a beat. You blink or a few times and look down, trying to tell yourself that he didn't wink at you, it was just a general wink for the crowd. But you can't. You just have a gut feeling that it's for you. That he winked at you and _only_ you.

Once he walks away, you find it easier to breathe, as if his presence alone was enough to suffocate. However, it's a good feeling. You don't know how to explain it to yourself. You try to shake the feeling off, but you could feel a tingling in your fingertips that definitely wasn't there before. You put your hand to your chest and try to will your heart to beat at a normal pace, but it just keeps going with the thought of you, and you can't help but bite your lip. The song ends and cheering sounds from all around you, but you can't focus on anything that's happening. The boys start talking on stage, but all you can think of is Calum and the way your cheeks are burning.

"That was the last song of the night," you hear one of them say, the crowd giving disappointed reactions to it. "I know, I know, we're sad too. But we're so happy that you came today and we want to thank all of you from the bottom of my hearts," another one says, and you finally look up at the stage where they are. Your breath catches again when you see Calum, and you _swear_ that he's looking right at you. All of the boys say their 'thank you's before heading backstage while the crowd files out. However, you can't move. You're too entangled in what happened earlier that you're practically frozen to the spot. Your sister tugs on your arm, calling your name and telling you that it's time to leave now and that she can't get home without you. You mumble a response back, but you don't even know what you said. She finally stops pulling on your arm and you think you can finally force your legs to move. However, when you look up, you see a security guard for the show walking up to you. You look around, wondering if they're walking past you, but almost everyone behind you is gone already. You look back in front of you and jump as the guard is practically in your face, his height and obvious muscle mass making you feel a little insecure. You square your shoulders as he starts to speak.

"Follow me."

He turns away as soon as he says it and starts walking away. You glance at your sister with furrowed eyebrows and she shrugs before the both of you jog to catch up with him. He opens a door with the label 'STAFF ONLY' on it, and you feel like you're about to get murdered or something. However, when he turns near the middle of the corridor you're walking down and you see the band members milling about, you hide behind the wall.

 _"Oh my fucking god,"_ you whisper to your sister.

"What?" he says back, and you slap a hand over her mouth, not wanting to be noticed.

 _"What the fuck are we doing here!? Your beloved band is just around the corner! What the fuck!?"_ You whisper yell as you look over your shoulder to make sure they weren't watching you freak the fuck out.

She moves your hand off of her face and laughs.

"Chill out! I'm sure nothing bad is going to happen. You know, I bet they invited us back here to ask me out!" She sighs dreamily as she imagines one of the fanfictions she's read actually coming true.

 _"Sis, you're_ 17\. _There is no way that a 22 or 23-year-old guy would invite us back here to try and date a 17-year-old. And if they did, they'd legally be paedophiles."_ Your sister laughs.

"Maybe. But we'll never know unless we go and say hi!" She says excitedly before moving around you and around the corner. You try to grab her arm and pull her back, but she manages to head over there. You freak out a bit silently, hoping to get your nerves down, before walking around the wall as well. As you do, you see your sister happily fangirling over the Australian hunks in front of her. You bite your lip a bit before walking over, feeling insecure once again because of how tall they were compared to you.

You gulp as all attention turns to you, and you stiffen.

"And this is my brother, Y/N. He was freaking out back there and whispering."

Your eyes widen at this and you elbow her side while giving her a look. You quickly clear your throat and put on a smile.

"I mean, yeah. What if you guys turn out to be axe murderers or something, ya know? Gotta be careful."

Calum laughs and you feel your cheeks heat up again. You shake it off slightly and take a deep breath in.

"So, uh..." You start, awkwardly, "Why'd we get invited back here?"

Ashton - at least you think that's his name - suddenly claps his hands together. You jump, and he quickly apologizes before speaking.

"I know this might sound weird, but Calum here noticed you guys in the crowd and thought you looked pretty interesting. So, we wanted to say hi and get to know you guys."

"Yeah, Calum would _love_ to get to know you," Michael said, causing him to get slapped in the back of the head.

Soon after, you all migrated over to the couches. You somehow get seated next to Calum and you try not to stare at his gorgeous profile while the other boys speak. You don't even realize that his hand has made its way onto your knee.

Time flies as quickly as you could imagine, and you soon feel your phone going off in your pocket. You take it out, not even caring about the eyes that fall onto you anymore. Your eyes widen when you see the time, then they widen even more when you see the number of times your mom has called you.

"Shit," you mumble before getting up. You walk over to the place where you were freaking out before. As you call your mom back, you pace back and forth while running a hand through your hair. "C'mon, pick up, pick up."

"Hey, is everything okay?"

You jump at the voice and quickly turn around to find Calum looking at you worriedly. You sigh in relief and pinch the bridge of your nose lightly.

"Uh, yeah, I think. It's just that we've been here for a while and my mom has been calling non-stop. I just don't want her to call the cops and file a missing person report or something," you say and bite your lip as you hear the ringing stop. You call her phone again and start pacing like you were before.

"Hey, hey," Calum says, grabbing onto your arms to stop you from pacing. "Calm down. If you need to move, we can go out to the venue and walk around for a bit. I know my way around, so I'll come with you so you don't get lost."

Still holding the phone to your ear, you nod. Soon after, he leads you out to the stage while you decide to just wait for your mom to call you again. You crouch down and sit on the edge of the stage, kicking your legs out into the air. You see Calum come up and sit next to you out of your peripheral, but you continue looking forward at the empty space that seemed like it was just filled with people dancing and screaming.

"Cool, isn't it?" Calum says quietly as if to not disturb an invisible presence.

"Eh, I'd say more scary than cool. It's a huge space that's filled with people you don't know, but they know you. And you have to perform live in front of thousands of people. If you mess up, you can't just stop and redo it. You have to push through that. I could never do it." Your tone matches his, and you turn your head to look at him. However, his intense stare causes your cheeks to heat up and for you to look down.

You can just barely see him smile before you see his hand slowly coming to your face. His finger lifts your chin up so your eyes meet and you press your lips together. You think you can hear him push out a heavy breath, but you brush it off as your imagination.

"I guess so. But I've been doing it for a while, so I'm kind of used to it. I mean, there's always that nervousness that will never go away, but you learn to push it down with the love that you have for performing. And the adrenaline from getting everything in a song right also helps," he chuckles.

"But seeing people like your sister and all the other fans in the crowd enjoying our music, our _presence_ so much really helps. Like, they're here to see us. Not anyone else. They enjoy our music and our band. That's the kind of thing I always think about when I'm performing. All the people I see in front of me are here to listen to the music we wrote." He pauses. "That makes me wonder. Why did you come to the concert today? When I saw you earlier, you were on your phone and really didn't seem to want to be here at all."

"Oh, uh," you hesitate, chuckling. "I'm gonna be honest here, I didn't actually want to come today. I was basically forced into coming here because my sister can't drive and my mom just refused to drive her." Calum's mood visibly fell on his face, so you quickly added, "But even if I was forced to come here, I'm glad that I did."

Calum's eyes furrowed. "Why is that?"

"Because I got to meet you." You gave him a small smile, to which he returned.

A silence fell between the both of you. You bit your lip slightly, and he made no attempt to hide his eyes moving down to your mouth. You felt yourself lean in and saw him do the same, and you made no attempt to stop yourself. Your eyes were gradually beginning to close, and you were tilting your head to the left. You closed your eye fully as you felt his breath on your lips, his breath smelling like a mix between chocolate and cinnamon.

You jump as your phone rings, your eyes shooting open and you pulling away quickly. Calum looks down at his lap and you frown at the interruption before grabbing your phone and answering.

Your mom starts yelling at you from the other end and you clench your teeth, answering here and there.

"Alright, we'll be home soon. I love you too, mom. Bye." You sigh and put your phone back into your pocket. "I'm so sorry, Calum. I wish I could stay, but my mom thinks we've stayed here long enough. As much as I don't want to, we need to go home."

He nods and sighs, running his hand over his face. "Yeah... Yeah, okay."

You both get up, and he leads you back to the place you were at before in a comfortable silence. Once you both get back, you tell your sister what your mom says, and she nods, grabbing her stuff and getting ready. Not before long, you were both making your way out of the backstage area and to the exit of the venue. You were pushing your sister slightly to try and get her to walk faster so as to not make your mother worry even more.

But before you can reach the exit, you hear someone calling your name.

"Y/N! Y/N, wait!"

You look back to see Calum running after you. Your eyebrows furrow as he comes close enough for you to see a small slip of paper in his hand. When he reaches you, he holds it out for you. You hesitantly take it and turn it over to see a phone number quickly scrawled on the scrap. You look up at Calum with a questioning look. He only grins at you.

"Call me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This took a long time to get an idea for and like it, so that's why it took so damn long to come out. I'm so sorry! However, if you have an idea that you want me to write, then put em down in the comments and I'll try my best to get them out asap!
> 
> Also, part 2 is coming soon! Look out for that! ;)


	4. Concerts and Hot Guys - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested: Kinda? I don't think they anticipated a 2 part lol
> 
> Summary: You finally get the nerve to text the number you got a few days ago.
> 
> Warnings: Angst(?), fluff, first dates, gay boys kissing lol

You'd been pacing back and forth in your room for about 15 minutes now, and every time you stopped, you looked at your phone. You had texted Calum or at least the number Calum had given you, and you've been waiting for a reply. Your thoughts were racing. What if he just wanted to be friends? What if he wasn't gay? What if he a gave you a fake number? What if you had texted too soon? What if-

A 'ding' from your phone made you stop. You almost ran to your phone, snatching it off the bed to see who had texted you, hoping it was who you thought it was. You sighed when you saw it was just a notification from Twitter, and threw your phone back onto your pillows. You flopped down on your bed next to your phone, both you and the object bouncing up and down. You groaned into your pillow before flipping over onto your back.

"God, why am I so nervous?" you groaned to yourself, letting your forearm fall over your eyes. You sighed. "If he texts or calls, just be cool. Don't be weird. And then ask him to hang out. It'll be like a date. Yeah, a date," you say and smile to yourself, just imagining his fingers entwined with yours, his lips pressing against your cheek. Your face gets hot and you put your hands against them.

Then, your phone rings. Not a single ring that you would get from a text message, but one you would get from a call. You quickly sit up and look at the caller ID, the name you gave Calum's number.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god. _Shit,_ okay. Be cool, be cool." You hype yourself up before answering the call, putting the phone to your ear hesitantly.

"H-Hello?" You stutter nervously, anxiously waiting for the voice you knew.

"Hey! I'm so sorry I didn't reply to your text, I've been a bit busy. But I just got out of the studio and I wanna relax somewhere," Calum's voice says through the other end. "So, you wanna hang out?"

Your breath catches in your throat, much like the first time you saw him on that stage. You gulp down your nervousness and nod, before realizing that he couldn't actually see you. "Uh, yeah. Totally. We don't have to go anywhere public if you don't want to. Actually, you can just come over to my place if you want. We could chill on the couch, watch some Netflix, ya know. Chill."

"Sweet, okay," he replies. You can almost feel the warmth of his grin coming through the phone. Maybe it was just your embarrassment, who knew.

"It's a date then."

You froze. 'A date? _' you thought. _'Did he just really say that?'__

_"A.... a date?"_

_He seems to freeze as well. "I-I mean, yeah. But if you don't want it to be called a date, then we could just call it hanging out. It doesn't have to be a date if you don't want it to, it's all up to you. I mean, I would love for it to be a date because I honestly really like you and-" He starts to ramble so quickly that you can barely keep up._

_"Calum, hey, stop," you cut him off, thankful that he actually heard you over his own speech. "It's a date. I'll text you my address. Be here at 7?"_

_You heard him sigh of relief. "Yeah. I'll be there."_

_Once you hung up, time seemed to move faster as you waited for him on the couch. It seemed like only 10 minutes passed before your doorbell rang. When you opened the door, you already knew he would be out there, but you didn't expect him to look so damn hot._

_"Hey! Sorry it took so long to get here. I had to call an Über and the driver got lost," he said as you welcomed him inside._

_"No, it's perfectly okay. I didn't even notice it took so long." You brought him over to the couch where he lazily fell onto the cushions, groaning with content. You gingerly sat next to him and turned the tv on, giving the remote to him so he could choose a show._

_"So, uh... I'm sorry about earlier. I freaked out because I didn't know if you were into... that kind of _stuff..._ " He trailed off, turning to face you slightly, but still avoiding your eyes._

_"Stuff?" You say with a raised eyebrow. "You mean you didn't know if I liked guys, right?"_

_Calum nods and rubs the back of his neck. "Yeah, what you said. I thought I assumed wrong and that you were straight like all the other guys I've had an interest in."_

_"Calum, look at me," you say, grabbing his hand gently. When he finally looks up, you give him a soft smile. "You didn't assume wrong. I'm gay as fuck. I love dudes."_

_He laughs and shakes his head._

_"Okay, okay, I got it. I'm just glad that you like dudes because I really like you and I was hoping that you liked me too." His voice softened as he spoke, giving wary glances at you once in a while. You use your index finger to turn his face to you._

_"Well, lucky for you, I do."_

_Calum's eyes widen slightly, his mouth opening and closing as if he was trying to figure out what to say or do. You giggled and rolled your eyes before leaning in and pressing your lips against his. He froze for a second and you thought you had crossed the line, but he soon relaxed and leaned into you, his hands moving to your waist and the back of your head. Time seemed to slow as he pushed you so you laid down with him on top of you. His hands travelled down to your waist and held you as he pressed his chest into yours. Neither of you heard the door open and your mom come into the room. But when you pulled away for air, you heard her clear her throat. Both of your heads snap in her direction._

_"Y/N. You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend," she said, raising her eyebrows at you. You look back at Calum who's got his face turned away from your mother, trying not to laugh. You hit his arm and sigh, looking back at your mom._

_"Mom, this is Calum Hood. He isn't my boyfriend," you say, disappointment evident in your voice._

__"Yet,"_ Calum whispers, making both of you smile._

_Your mom's eyebrows move closer to her hairline. "Oh. Okay. Well, _Calum,_ I hope you stay for dinner."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT LIVES! However, I'm not happy with the way this turned out. I didn't want it to be more than 2 parts, but I still feel like I rushed things a bit in this chapter. I've been deprived of non-familial human contact for a while and if I have to get some romance through writing, then I will. Even so, I do wish I figured out a better way to pace this. I might come back later and edit it a lot so it's so much better.
> 
> Anyway, feel free to comment what you want me to write next! I literally have nothing to do for a long time, so feel free to drop some ideas down below! I'm dying to write some fluff and maybe some smut (wink wink), so go ahead and request some stuff! I'm all eyes, ears, and fingers lol


	5. Missing You - SMUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested: No
> 
> Summary: Calum is on tour and missing you in more ways than one, and decides to use a home video of you to relieve himself.
> 
> Warnings: !!!SMUT!!!SMUT!!!SMUT!!! , Calum masturbating to a video you both recorded, strong language

Calum taps his finger on the screen of his phone quickly, even though it does nothing to speed up the downloading process. The sigh of his boy comes through his headphones like a prayer being answered by the gods. His free hand works to move his pants below his hips as he watches his own camera work through the small screen of his phone.

Your head is leaned back as his lips work against your neck, the sounds of your small whimpers coming from your lips sounding like heaven to him. In real time, his hand palms himself through his boxers slowly, biting his lip slightly.

"Calum, please give me something to remember when all I have is my fingers and the presents you got me to keep me company." He can hear himself groan through the earbuds and he grits his teeth to keep from following his past self.

In a far-from-seamless transition, you now hold the camera and angle it down your body from just above your chest.

He groans softly at the delicious sight, only thin boxers covering the obvious hard-on you had. Your nipples were hard as he played with him, his past self calling you pet-names that made you mewl. The version of him inside of the camera kisses down your body slowly, looking up at the camera occasionally.

He quickly discards his boxers in reality and mimics your tongue, coating his hand in saliva before wrapping his fingers around himself. he pumps quickly once he starts to hear your moans and soon his eyes wander down to his own length, the obscene slurping sounds coming from the phone mixing with your moans to add to his arousal.

The video soon comes to its end and he drops the phone beside him, tearing the earbuds away from his ears as he continues to fuck his own hand. He closes his eyes and groans as he imagines your walls wrapped around him as he pounds into you, just the way you like it. He soon finds himself tumbling closer to the edge and his eyes pop open as he groans. They quickly squeeze shut again as he throws his head back and moans breathily, moving his hand faster. He holds his orgasm in to build it up even more before letting it go once he can no longer hold it in.

He continues to work his hand on himself as ribbons of white hot cum paint his stomach and chest, his orgasm seeming to never end as it hits him harder than it has before when he did this without the video.

He breathes heavily and removes his hand from himself, a layer of sweat making him glisten in the moonlight shining between the curtains. He looks out the window and sighs, realizing just how much he misses you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo first smut! I've actually had this written for a long time, but I've never posted it anywhere before. I know it's short, but I wanted to write SOMETHING, ya know? And, if you couldn't already tell, I love Calum. I usually ONLY write for him, but us boys need more love in the fanfiction world, so I'm gonna be writing for all the boys in this.
> 
> Like always, feel free to request something in the comments because I'm always ready to write something!


	6. You Don't Matter to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested: No
> 
> Summary: You're a mob-boss who's at the top of the food chain. Your right-hand crew wants out. You feel it's time to teach them a lesson.
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of drug use, mentions of death, threats of death, mentions of violence, it's literally all about crime and you're pretty much a psychopath lol

A knock sounded at your office door and you spun your chair around to look at whoever dared to enter your room. You grinned when you saw the four members of your right-hand crew walk into the room.

"Ah, my favourite men!" You said, standing up and walking around your desk to greet them. "What brings you to my office?"

You sit back on the edge of your desk, crossing your arms around your chest as they look at each other.

"Uh, sir," Ashton starts. "We want out."

Your smile immediately drops. "I'm- I'm sorry, did you just say you wanted out?"

The boys nod, obviously starting to get nervous as your tone begins to drop angrily.

"No. You're not out. You're staying in and that's the end of it. Now, was there any other _stupid_ requests you guys had?" You say harshly, pushing yourself off of the desk and walking towards them.

Calum squares his shoulders as you walk towards him, the eyes of the other boys following your movements.

"Tell me, Calum. _Why_ do you boys want out?" You say, your voice monotonous and dead. He gulps and breathes in shakily.

"Well, sir, we're not really the most cold-hearted people. We care about each other. We've been best friends for years now. When you named us as your right-hand crew, we were ecstatic because we thought that, you know, you cared about us... to some extent, of course. And over time, we kinda realized that you didn't," he said, wringing his hands in front of his stomach. You laughed loudly while backing up from Calum, and they all flinched.

 _"'Cared about you?'_ HAH! You're hilarious! _Of course_ I don't care about you! You're just pawns in my game or hurt and lies." The joy in your voice left as quickly as it had come. "I named you as my right-hands because you're good at what you do when you do it together. You all have a specific skill-set that, when put together, is sure to get the job done every time. So, no, I don't care about you. I never did care about you. I never _will_ care about you. _You don't matter at all to me."_

Your voice was steadily raising as you spoke, and you saw Calum reaching for the gun in his back pocket. You quickly walked over to him, grabbed the back of his, neck and bringing his ear to your lips.

"Do it. Grab your gun. Shoot me. Shoot me wherever you want. Stomach, heart, shoulder, back, leg, head, anywhere. _Fucking do it, Calum. Kill me."_ Your voice is low and serious, and everyone is tense except for you. Calum had frozen, his hand still on the cold metal of the glock. After a minute or so, you let him go and pushed him back, looking at the rest of the boys.

"I wouldn't have welcomed you into my empire if I'd known you were so goddamn weak. You wanted me to _care_ about you. And then when you find out I don't and you reach for your gun, you don't have the fucking _guts_ to even pull it out, let alone shoot me so you can get your freedom."

You run you hands down your face as you pace back and forth in front of the line of men in your office. You stop suddenly, but you don't turn to them.

"I should fucking kill you right now," you mumble. You turn to them, throwing your hands up in frustration as you yell.

_"I should fucking kill you all right now!"_

The all jump at your outburst, and Ashton whips his gun out, unlike Calum from before, and points it at you. Your eyes narrow and you slowly walk towards him.

"Don't take another step, o-or I;ll shoot you right now," he says shakily.

You walk until his gun is up against your shoulder, and you look at him deadpan.

"Do it. Pull the trigger. Kill me. Kill me right now. I know you can kill. I've seen you do it. So do it again."

He gulps before pressing his finger down on the trigger. The other boys flinch, but instead of a a shot ringing through the room, an empty click resounds instead. You roll your eyes and take the gun from Ashton, throwing it somewhere in the corner before grabbing your own gun. You point it at all of them, swinging your arm back and forth.

"Get the fuck back to work before I decide you're really out for good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooo! Mob!AU is a go! I might make more additions, but I don't think they'll connect with this one. The gun scene is taken from the Netflix show called Black Lightning. I absolutely loved that show and binged watched it pretty quickly, so I definitely suggest you check it out. It's like Daredevil, Luke Cage, Jessica Jones, and all those kinds of shows, however, it has much stronger language and mature themes. Feel free to watch it!
> 
> Like always, feel free to put your requests in the comments and I'll get them out as soon as I can!


End file.
